Episode 7423 (13th September 2010)
Plot Gary and Kylie wake in the motor home. Gary thinks they should return it but Kylie's in no rush. Becky's agitated to find that Kylie's not been home all night, as it's the day of her court case for custody of Max. Ashley asks Claire to reconsider her decision to leave the area but she's resolute. Gary and Kylie return and abandon the motor home on Viaduct Street. Kylie invites herself back to No.6. Gary feels awkward when they bump into Izzy. Katy decides to skip school to help Chesney on the market. Chesney's chuffed. Norris and Mary are relieved to find that the motor home has been returned. Mary's upset that someone has slept in her bed. Becky's furious that Kylie's not back and is putting her future with Max in jeopardy. Quinny calls on Gary. Anna takes a photo of them together and gets emotional. Simon gives Aadi his games console to apologise. Dev and Peter are chastened. Gary and Quinny make a pact to notify the other's family should they die in Afghanistan. Quinny leaves Gary and Kylie to their own devices. Katy impresses Chesney with her quick grasp of his sales patter. Pam warns Molly not to bury her head in the sand regarding baby Jack's father but Molly insists he's Tyrone's child. Sunita calls at the Peacocks' house to apologise. Claire frostily informs her that she's decided to move away to escape the prejudice of her so-called friends. Liz and Steve try to calm Becky but she refuses to allow Max to be brought up by foster carers when he should be with his family. They are stunned when Becky decides to go to court and pose as Kylie. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson Guest cast *Quinny - Steve Bell Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, front room and hallway *Viaduct Street *Mary Taylor's motorhome *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Weatherfield Market *Unknown street Notes *Last appearance of both Aadi and Asha Alahan until 25th February 2011. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie disappears on the day of her court hearing; the Alahan's accusations leave Claire feeling alienated; and Gary has a heart-to-heart with Quinny about their stint in Afghanistan. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,560,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2010 episodes